<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A little bit vanilla by sniperct</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642829">A little bit vanilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct'>sniperct</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bi-Pryde [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Cream, X-Men Femslash Week, xmenfemslashweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xi'an has been in love with her roommate since high school. Unfortunately for her, Kitty Pryde is tragically straight.</p><p>At least, she thinks so?</p><p>Kitty, meanwhile, has been dropping hints for weeks. Maybe it's time for something drastic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xi'an Coy Manh/Kitty Pryde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bi-Pryde [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/283857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A little bit vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>X-men Femslash Week day 4: Dessert</p><p>This ship should be more popular, I mean it was ALMOST canon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xi'an watched as Kitty's tongue worked it's way around the ice cream cone. It was so <i>nimble</i>. And yes, maybe, her mind was kind of going places.</p><p>It was kind of like she was living a friends to lovers fanfic only her friend as 100% straight so it was just pain and agony and did she have to <i>groan</i> like that?</p><p>“Your ice cream is melting,” Kitty said, leaning her chin on her hands and smiling. .</p><p>“My mind is wandering,” Xi’an replied, then tried to focus her attention on her own ice cream. Kitty watched her for a moment, almost too closely and Xi’an felt heat rising to her face.</p><p>Why had she asked Kitty to be her roommate again? Surely it had nothing to do with being madly in love with her. But she was smart, and pretty, and kind. Really stubborn and pigheaded sometimes, but with a good and righteous heart.</p><p>Kitty had reached the cone by now and was using her tongue to try to get any last vestiges of ice cream out of it. She squinted her eye as she swirled her tongue inside the cone. Heat singed Xi’an’s cheeks and her own ice cream wasn’t enough to cool her down. She couldn't tear her eyes away, even though she probably should.</p><p>“So what’s got you so preoccupied?” Kitty set the remains of her cone down on the table between them as she wiped her fingers clean with a napkin.</p><p>Xi’an watched <i>that</i> a little too closely too. “Uhm. Hoping that letting Logan take the twins camping isn’t going to end in disaster.”</p><p>“Leong and Nga will be fine,” Kitty assured her, putting her hand on her arm. “They’re gonna have a lot of fun.”</p><p>“I know, but I don’t often let them out of my control like this.” Kitty’s touch actually did sooth her. Burn her up, but also soothe her.</p><p>“Logan could probably wrestle any bears they find.”</p><p>“They went to Canada.”</p><p>“Moose too.” Kitty grinned at her. Xi’an grinned back then started to laugh.</p><p>Her laugh tapered off when Kitty leaned her chin on her fist again, gazing at her with soft brown eyes.</p><p>Out of habit, Xi’an reached out and played with a lock of Kitty’s hair, gently stroking her fingers through the thick curls. God, she was glad Kitty had stopped straightening her hair; she really loved the curls.</p><p>Kitty’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned her head into Xi’an’s touch, much like an actual cat might. It wasn’t surprising; they’d sat on the couch plenty of times watching movies together, intertwined in a way that was always both comforting and maddening. Kitty adored hands in her hair and Xi’an knew she took advantage of that knowledge.</p><p>“We should do movie night,” Xi’an suggested, fully giving into the idea of going mad.</p><p>“Maybe.” Kitty turned her head further, and brushed her lips against Xi’an’s wrists. Xi’an went perfectly still, unsure if she’d imagined that, but then Kitty did it again, longer and with more pressure. Her entire arm tingled, a sensation that quickly traveled through the rest of her body.</p><p>Maybe if she didn’t move, didn’t even <i>breathe</i> Kitty would keep going. But she couldn’t quite stop her thumb from brushing across Kitty’s temple.</p><p>Once, a few weeks ago, they’d been cuddling on the couch and Xi’an had thought she’d imagined the way Kitty had snuggled against her and the faintest trace of lips on her neck.</p><p>Maybe she hadn’t actually been imagining it. Maybe there were other times that she’d…</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“I’m seeing all the gears turn in your head,” Kitty joked, getting up from the table and stepping around it. She grabbed Xi’an’s hands and pulled her to her feet, “I’m bi and I think I’m really into you, Xi’an.”</p><p>Xi’an leaned in and kissed her, one hand snaking around her back and the other tangling in her hair. Kitty melted against her, tilting her head and opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. </p><p>Groaning, Xi’an could taste the ice cream on Kitty’s tongue and sucked it into her mouth, flicking her own against it. One of Kitty’s hands grabbed her ass and she slid her own down her back to do the same. It was every bit as firm as she’d dreamed of.</p><p>She broke the kiss, nuzzling Kitty’s head up and pressing her lips against the side of her neck. </p><p>And then a thought occurred to her. “Kitty, <i>who’s</i> idea was it to send my siblings camping for a week?”</p><p>“Two weeks, actually,” Kitty said, smugly. She pulled Xi’an against her. “And is it my fault you kept missing all my hints? I was beginning to wonder if I needed to crawl naked into bed with you. Though I guess the ice cream worked, finally.”</p><p>Xi’an’s throat constricted. She’d done that on <i>purpose</i>? Suddenly she was even more turned on,  “I mean you could have I wouldn’t mind. Or just… said something?”</p><p>“... I literally said ‘Xi’an I really like you’ just last week.”</p><p>“I thought--” Xi’an cut herself off, “I didn’t want to assume wrong. I care about you too much to lose you as a friend.” And she was so terrified just then of that exact thing. As good as it felt to kiss her, to hold her like this, losing Kitty wouldn’t be worth it, “I’ve been trying to make myself fall <i>out</i> of love with you.”</p><p>Kitty’s face flushed, and she tapped Xi’an’s nose. “You’ve always been there for me, ever since high school. It just took me this long to come to terms with my own feelings and my own sexuality.”</p><p>“This…” Xi’an tried to get her emotions and her body under control. Everything was swirling around, it was hard to breath and Kitty’s body was warm and distracting against her. But she forced herself to say it, “I … I love you. But I can’t be your experiment.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Kitty said, firmly and without hesitation. “I think I have for years, but…” She shook her head, “I don’t know if that’s wasted time or the time I needed to not fuck this up like I have with every other person I dated.”</p><p>Xi’an gently turned them around, then pushed Kitty against the wall and kissed her again.  Deeply, longingly. And just like before, Kitty responded to her. One leg hooked around the back of hers and she nearly lost her balance. Breathless, she asked, “Will you go out with me?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kitty grinned, hand squeezing her ass again. “I’d love to.”</p><p>As badly as she wanted her (as she’d always wanted her since they’d known each other), Xi’an didn’t want to push it right now. She was always well aware of how horny Kitty could get, but it was important to her that they at least try to do this in the right order. “Lets go out to dinner tomorrow.”</p><p>“Dressing up?”</p><p>Xi’an nodded.</p><p>“You’ve got yourself a date.” Kitty grinned again, then kissed her lightly before disentangling herself from Xi’an. “So, movie night? Did we want to do that Bogart collection?”</p><p>“I’m suddenly really feeling something romantic,” Xi’an replied, almost slipping and saying <i>erotic</i>. Her legs felt heavy, but she forced herself to follow Kitty into the living room. Whatever they picked didn’t really matter, she had the sneaking suspicion neither of them would be paying much attention.</p><p>Sitting down, she chose to remove her leg prosthetic since she would be sitting for quite awhile. Kitty waited for her to be comfortable before she sat down next to her. Xi’an slipped an arm around her and Kitty immediately snuggled into her, the way she always did. But this time Xi’an didn’t feel guilty when she stroked her hair. And she gently traced her ear, and she stole quick, silly little kisses that turned into deeper, more heated ones.</p><p>“Can you say it again?” Xi’an asked, after one in particular left her barely able to breathe.</p><p>“What?” Kitty peered up at her, then smiled, “<i>Ah</i>. I love you, Xi’an.”</p><p>She blinked away tears, “I love you too, Kitty.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>